


Little Drummer Boy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dildos, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Metalheads - Freeform, Metallica References, Multi, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pantera - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Piercings, Rimming, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Spanking, bottles, diphallia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: My first work based off my OC band, Endless Departure. https://www.deviantart.com/thatfriendlyweirdo/art/Endless-Departure-834140819Tyler loses his virginity to Christian one night after a show.
Relationships: Andre Garcia, Christian Taylor, Eli Thompson - Relationship, Lars Jakobs, Nick White - Relationship, Tyler Cassidy, Vincent Carter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, West Villa! You guys are fucking awesome! I hope we can come back and play for you again soon!" An exhausted Nick White called out to the thousands of screaming fans in front of him, giving a wave before disappearing behind the stage curtain. 

He was soon joined by the rest of his bandmates, drummer Tyler and lead guitarist, Christian. 

His bassist, Andre was around somewhere, just choosing to find a partner for the rest of the night, being the horny devil he was. 

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Andre quickly get the number of both a naive girl and guy, who was looking to score more than just a quick fuck. 

"Well, that was an...interesting show. You guys wanna go out for a beer or something? I'm not going back to the room if all that....fucking and sucking is going on." Nick shudders. 

Christian rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Oh, come on. You know you love it, Nicky! Or...are you just jealous?" He teases. 

Nick huffs, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. "No! Hell no, I'm not jealous of that nasty shit! You're fucking crazy, Chris!" 

Tyler laughs and covers his mouth. He knows that Nick's struggling with his sexuality and that it's hard for him to process all of this. 

"Besides, are you forgetting the fact that you rented two separate rooms? I'm going back to smoke a bit and relax." Christian says. 

Tyler smiles at the opportunity to be with Christian alone. "I think I'll join you. I have nothing better to do, anyway. You have fun at the bar by yourself, Nick!" 

Nick frowns. "Fine, I will! Don't wait up for me or anything!" He makes his way off the stage and to the parking garage. 

Tyler laughs as he looks up at Christian, who just rubs his shoulder lightly. 

"God, he's such a strange man sometimes. Anyways.....let's get back to the room, huh?" 

"Sure thing, small fry." Christian chuckles as he walks to the parking garage with Tyler, opening the passenger's side of his Purple Charger, allowing him to sit up front for once as he was almost always confined to the back of Nick's Mustang. 

"So I get to sit in the front this time, huh? This is new." He smiles, buckling in. 

"Of course. You're gonna hang with me tonight. I'm the most chill member in this band, so you can basically do whatever you want with me." Christian grins, firing up the engine and pulling out of the garage. 

"Hmmm....whatever I want? What about if I do this?" Tyler reaches over to grab Christian's cock, giving it a squeeze. 

Christian gasps and his eyes widen at that. "Oh, shit! Hey, if you wanted that, all you had to do was say so. You can get it out if you want to." 

Tyler blushes. "Really? I--I don't know....maybe I should wait." He frowns. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would make me feel really good, and I might even return the favor later." Christian smiles as he drives, gently taking Tyler's hand and rubbing the top. 

Tyler frowns, moving to unzip Christian's jeans, tugging his stiff cock out the side of his briefs, gently stroking it and whimpering as he feels his own cock start to stiffen. 

"There's a good boy. God, your fingers are so small compared to how big I am. We may have to see how big it is with both your hands wrapped around it, huh?" 

"I'm sorry my fingers are small. My whole body's small." Tyler frowns, sighing softly. 

Christian laughs softly, moaning as Tyler runs his thumb over the head of his cock, precum oozing onto the front of his jeans. 

"It's not a bad thing at all. In fact, I think it's adorable and your small fingers make my cock feel amazing." 

Tyler blushes at that, covering his face with his free hand. "Thank you. Nick and Andre are always laughing at me because I'm smaller and it makes me feel terrible." 

Christian frowns at that. "Well, I'll never laugh at you, I promise. As long as you're with me, you're safe and I'll take good care of you. If you ever need anything, just come to me." 

Tyler smiles, nodding and moving to hug Christian, kissing his stubbled cheek absentmindedly. 

"I'm so sorry. I honestly wasn't thinking when I did that. I wasn't trying to kiss you on purpose!" 

Christian blushes and shakes his head. "No, it's okay, honestly. In fact, how about we have another one, sweetheart?" 

"O--Okay...." Tyler mumbles before he leans into Christian, their lips locking for several seconds as they take the opportunity of the red light they were at to kiss each other deeply, tongues swirling together. 

After pulling away from the kiss, Tyler was on Cloud 9, and he had this strange, fuzzy feeling in his chest about Christian and whether or not the man had feelings for him. 

Once they'd arrived back at their hotel room, Tyler felt like a nervous wreck, as he really wanted to ask Christian to date him, but was terrified. 

Flopping down on one of the chairs with a sigh, Tyler hid his face in his hands as he then began screaming, which prompted a look from Christian. 

"You alright, Ty?" He asks, digging through his bags until he found his stash of weed, lighter and favorite pipe. 

Tyler doesn't answer. He just keeps screaming and ignoring Christian, who was now sitting on the couch, relaxing as he takes a few puffs. 

"Hey, Ty, why don't you come sit with me for a while? There's plenty of room." Christian pats the couch cushion beside him. 

Tyler nods and moves to sit down beside Christian, who immediately puts one of his arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm really glad you're here with me. I get lonely." 

"Yeah, me too. Look...I was wondering if maybe...maybe you wanted to go out with me?" 

Christian looks down at Tyler and grins, nodding as he hugs him tightly. "Yeah! Yeah, of course I'll go out with you, Ty! I've kinda had my eye on you, anyway." 

Tyler nuzzles Christian's chest lovingly before moving to press a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I'm so glad you're finally mine! I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend in the world for you! I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy and satisfied!" 

"I'll do the same, sweetheart. Now...what do you say we have some fun to celebrate?" Christian gives Tyler's firm ass a squeeze. 

Tyler bites his bottom lip and nods. He's honestly only ever dreamed of getting this far with another guy before, never having done anything other a blowjob, handjob and some rimming. 

"I would love to....but...I'm still a virgin. I've never made it that far before with anyone else. I'm sorry." He frowns. 

Christian's eyes widen, and he nods, understanding. "I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to be that special someone, huh?" He gently kisses Tyler. 

Tyler nods, shaking from fear and excitement. "Yeah. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else to be honest. There's just something about you that I trust more than the others. I mean, imagine if it had been Andre...." He gags slightly, shuddering. 

"Yeah....Andre...wouldn't have given you a good time like I will. Besides, you never need to be with him, he has HIV, not that it's a bad thing. I just want you healthy and happy." Christian smiles as he stands behind Tyler, kissing his neck and cupping him through his jeans. 

Tyler squirms from the touch and moans softly, moving to lay down on the bed, not even resisting as his clothes were practically ripped from his body, leaving him completely naked, cock throbbing with need and excitement. 

Christian chuckled at seeing Tyler's cute little cock throbbing with desperation, gently stroking it to tease him. 

He then strips of his own clothes, tossing them aside in a pile before taking a duffel bag from the closet. "I keep all my fun stuff in here! Also, don't worry, since it's your first time, I'll use plenty of lube and protection." 

Tyler blushes and moves to gently stroke his hardening shaft, squirming excitedly. "Thanks for doing this with me and for being so understanding." He smiles. 

"It's really no trouble at all, besides, I'm actually honored that you want me to be the one to take your virginity. That's really special to me." Christian grins, gently kissing Tyler's stomach before spreading his legs and ass cheeks. 

"I'm just putting some lube on you right now. I'll let you know when it's time for the real thing, okay?" 

Tyler nods and does his best to relax, yelping from the feeling of the cool, sticky lube against his bare skin. 

Opening a condom and rolling it onto his throbbing cock, Christian smiled as he then leaned down to give Tyler a sweet, but lustful kiss, trailing his fingers down his stomach and gently pressing them against the outside of his hole. 

"I'm going have to work you open a bit. It'll hurt a little at first, but you'll get used to it, okay, honey? Just relax and it'll be nice and easy." He smiles, slowly and gently easing two fingers inside Tyler's tight hole, thrusting them in and out.

Tyler moans softly as he feels the fingers penetrating him, eventually reaching his prostate and massaging it. "Oh, fuck!"

"You like that, don't you? Oh, you're doing so good for your first time! I'm so proud of you! Let's try something else now..." 

Christian rolls Tyler over, rubbing his ass cheeks gently before parting them, bowing his head in between them, kissing and licking at his hole before slipping his tongue inside. 

Tyler's eyes widen and he squirms with ecstasy, moaning softly and bucking his hips slightly. "Oh, please....put it inside...."

Christian grins at that, lifting Tyler up and onto his feet, bending him over the edge of the bed. 

Christian grabs hold of Tyler's hips, lining himself up and pushing his cock in. “Hmm...it might not fit.” He teases with a chuckle. 

Tyler blushes at that, letting out a little giggle. "I'm sure you can make it fit just fine....."

"Yeah? I guess we'll just have to try and find out for ourselves, huh? Fuck....you’re so warm and tight, baby.” Christian groans as he pushes his full length in. “Mmm...you're so good...”

Tyler cries out in ecstasy, gripping the edge of the bedspread in his fists as he tries to keep himself still. 

"Oh, god! Please don't stop, it feels so good!" Tyler whimpers, clenching up on Christian's cock, moving to grip his own in his hand, jerking it in rhythm. 

Christian moans and huffs heavily as he continues to hammer Tyler's prostate, causing the little drummer to spurt his load out into his hands, cum gushing everywhere. 

Christian bites down on Tyler's shoulder, growling loudly as he spills his load into him, making him nice and full, taking him into his arms for cuddles after. 

"You were amazing! That was by far the best sex I've ever had in my life! God, you're so good!" Christian smiles as he kisses Tyler, smoothing some hair out of his face. 

"I feel like I need a shower, now. That was like a full gym workout!" Tyler laughs. 

"Mmm, a shower DOES sound nice. Okay, let's go do that, then we can get something to eat or do whatever you want, my treat." Christian smiles, standing up and carrying Tyler to the bathroom. 

Stepping into the shower and placing Tyler onto his feet, Christian kisses him once more before shutting the curtain and turning on the warm water. 

"I've never taken a shower with anyone before. This is really nice. Thank you so much for making me feel so special." Tyler smiles, moaning softly as Christian begins to rub him down with soap. 

"What do you say, after this we order some room service and maybe something to drink? Then, we can just hang out here." Christian smiles, gently rubbing Tyler's firm ass. 

Tyler smiles at that. "Yeah, that sounds great. I didn't really wanna go out this late anyway. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." He wraps his arms around Christian before gripping his cock, gently rubbing it against Christian's. 

Christian moans softly, gently kissing and sucking at Tyler's neck, pulling away after several seconds. 

"Alright, let's get out and get some clothes on. I'm starving." Christian says, turning off the water and grabbing two towels, handing one to Tyler. 

Tyler quickly dries off and joins Christian in the room, blushing once he realizes that he doesn't have any more clothes with him. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Christian asks, noticing the blush tinting Tyler's cheeks. 

"I--I don't have any extra clothes with me. They're in the room with Andre and I'm not going in there to get them." He frowns. 

"Hmm...well, I don't think I have anything that would fit you, other than a shirt. I mean, I can go get you some underwear if you want. It's not a big deal. You can also sleep naked you want." Christian winks. 

"No. I'd rather have some underwear, if that's okay." 

Christian smiles and nods. "I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere, my little jaybird." 

He kisses Tyler before heading next door to Andre's room, thankful that Andre was alone and passed out on the bed asleep.

Looking through Tyler's bag, he grabs a pair of underwear and a t-shirt for him, turning off Andre's blaring music before tucking him into bed and leaving. 

Upon entering the room, Christian was shocked by what he found, Tyler looking through his bag of sex toys and other kinky items. 

"What do you think you're doing? Did I give you permission to look at that stuff?" 

Tyler gulps and he shakes his head, frowning. "No. I'm sorry. I was just so curious to know what you had in there." 

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. But...we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow. I forgot to tell you that when you're with me you CAN do whatever you want, BUT you have to follow my rules." Christian says, handing the underwear and shirt to Tyler. 

"Thank you. Once again, I'm really sorry. I'm still new to all this relationship stuff." Tyler sits on the bed, watching as Christian tugged on a pair of underwear and a robe. 

"It's alright. I think you're just a little too excited. Let's just get some food, huh?" Christian smiled, picking up the phone of the table and grabbing a menu. 

"What're you hungry for? If you don't want room service, we can order a pizza or something and I can have some champagne sent up." 

"It really doesn't matter to me. Pizza's fine. I think that place on the corner has pasta, too, so maybe we could get a pizza or just the pasta." 

"Alright, I'll just get us some pasta and have that champagne sent up soon." Christian smiled, calling room service and handing the tv remote to Tyler. 

Tyler smiled and put the tv on some channel that just played old black and white movies as he enjoyed the aesthetic. 

Once their champagne and food had arrived, the two men cuddled together in bed, enjoying the rest of their quiet night.

"Tonight has been fantastic. I don't think I've ever had a better time with anyone else. Thank you so much for doing all this." Tyler smiled, finishing up his glass of champagne before cuddling into Christian and yawning. 

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way. I'm sorry I got mad at you over the whole 'bag' thing. You were just curious, it's understandable."

"Are you still gonna punish me like you said?" Tyler asks, looking up at Christian. 

Christian chuckles softly. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what I decide in the morning, but for now, I think we should get some sleep while there's quiet next door and no Nick hounding us." 

Tyler nods and moves so that he's spooning Christian on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight gleams through the curtains and the strong, ever-present smell of weed wakes Tyler from his sleep the next morning.

He smiles as he wakes up and sees Christian sitting on the couch, taking a hit from his newest bong, the rest of the champagne having been emptied as well. 

Christian looks up and grins once he hears the slight rustling of the covers, placing his bong down before he goes to sit beside Tyler, pulling him into his arms with a kiss. 

"Well, good mornin', sunshine! I was wondering when you were finally gonna wake up. Would you like some breakfast or something?" He asks. 

"Maybe later, baby. I'm not really that hungry right now. Oh....hey, are you still gonna....punish me like you said?" Tyler blushes. 

"Oh! Oh, shit, I totally forgot about that! I think I am. You've been a naughty little boy!" He chuckles, standing up and walking over to the closet. 

Tyler gulps and frowns, wondering just what Christian had planned for him. 

He knew that while Christian was for the most part, a pretty laid back person, he had times where he was a sex-crazed, power hungry dominant. 

But to have him as a dom might not be a bad thing, especially with his natural laid back nature. 

Taking his bag and a small suitcase from the closet, Christian returned to Tyler, smiling at seeing the blush tinting his little boyfriend's cheeks. 

"Aww, don't be nervous. This'll be a fun punishment. For me." He laughs, gently rubbing Tyler's thigh. 

Unzipping the bag, he takes out his favorite dragon dildo, which was a mixture of blue, purple and white and impossibly big. 

Tyler's eyes widened whenever he saw the dildo. He'd never seen one that big before and wasn't sure he could even take it. 

"I wanna see how much of this thing you can take. It's my favorite toy. I'm sure once it's inside you, you'll understand why." Christian chuckles. 

"Oh. I don't know. It looks way too big for me. Do you have anything that's a little....smaller?" Tyler asks. 

"Well, I do, but you're not the one getting to pick your punishment, are you?" 

Tyler shakes his head no and whimpers softly. "No. I'm sorry. I'll try really hard." 

"There's a good boy. That's what Daddy likes to hear!" Christian croons as he wraps his arms around Tyler, kissing his lips sweetly. 

"Did--did....you just call yourself Daddy, Christian?"

Christian nods. "Yes, I did, and I want you to refer to me as that only from now on, okay? After all this icky adult stuff is taken care of, you're going to be my baby boy." 

"What do you mean by that? Is this like a Daddy Dom thing? If so, I've never done anything like that before, but being a little boy sounds fun." Tyler smiles. 

"Yes, and no. I mean, I want you to be my baby, wearing your diapers and drinking bottles. I'll be your Daddy and take care of you, but I'll also punish you when it's needed." 

Tyler blushes as he imagines himself being babied by Christian, feeling warm and safe in his arms, just like a little kid. 

"Well...let's get started, shall we? Take off your clothes and wait on the bed, here." Christian smiles, patting the bed. 

He grabs the lube from the nearby table from last night and coats the shaft of the dildo. 

Once he'd stripped of his clothes, Tyler sat on the edge of the bed, eyes widening as he moved to play with his hole, moaning softly. 

"No! Naughty boy! Do you want a spanking? I don't think you want one of those, especially from my big, heavy hands...." Christian grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the floor. 

"I still don't think it's gonna fit. This thing might split me in two, it's so damn big! I honestly expected something like this from Andre's nasty ass, but not you." 

"Well, you never truly know about someone until you get to know them, and there's lots you don't know about me." He smiles. 

"Now, if you can take at least half of this and not cum, then I won't spank you." Christian says as he spreads Tyler's legs and strokes his cock before easing the head of the dildo into his hole. 

Tyler gasps and whimpers as he feels the dildo entering him and stretching him even further, immediately hitting his prostate, which only caused him to cry out in ecstasy. 

"Oh! Holy fuck! Yeah, keep pushing it in, I can take it, it feels so fucking good!" He cries, grabbing onto Christian's arm as he continued thrusting the dildo in and out in a smooth, constant rhythm. 

"You're doing so good, baby boy! Let's see how you do if I do this....." Christian smirks as he begins to pump Tyler's cock while simultaneously thrusting the dildo in and out of him. 

Tyler's eyes widened at that and he whimpered, looking up at Christian pleadingly. "No, please! That's not fair, you're gonna make me cum on purpose!" 

"No, I'm not....Daddy just wants to make his baby boy feel good!" Christian laughed, pumping Tyler's cock even harder, knowing he was bound to cum any minute, judging by the precum oozing from the head of his cock. 

It wasn't long before Tyler had reached orgasm, whimpering and crying out as he spills out all over his stomach, panting heavily after. 

"See? I told you you'd really like that toy, sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up, then it's straight over my lap." 

"What?! Why? That's not fair, you made me cum on purpose so you could spank me!" Tyler frowns. 

"Hmmm, I don't know about that. Did I really, or was this just all your doing?" Christian grins. 

"Well, I guess it's mine. I'm the one whose cock just blew their load, and you were just being helpful, I guess." 

Christian laughs, gently rubbing Tyler's shoulder and kissing his neck before moving to wipe off his cum-covered stomach, lifting him into his arms and sitting down the bed after. 

Tyler smiles softly as he cuddles into Christian's bare chest, gently rubbing at his nipples. 

"Ah! Ah! No, baby boy. We don't do that. See, that's also why you're being spanked." Christian says as he flips Tyler over and holds him down before he brings his hand down hard against his little, round ass. 

Tyler yelps at the feeling and flinches slightly. He'd never been spanked like this before. 

"Did that hurt? Aww, I'm sorry, I guess I'll have to make it hurt even more then, huh, naughty boy!"

"I'm not naughty...." Tyler pouts, crying out in pain as Christian takes off his belt, folding it in half. 

"Yes, you are, but I love it!" Christian smiles as he runs the belt along Tyler's ass, holding him still before he brings it down against him, smirking when he sees his ass turning a nice shade of red. 

"Ow! Oh, shit! That fucking hurts! Why're you using your belt?!" Tyler screams, looking back at Christian in horror. 

"Because I can, and I wanted to change it up! It'll just be a few smacks, I promise. Nothing major." 

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening catches Christian's attention, and he frowns at seeing Andre standing there in only his g-string and tank top. 

"Oh....what's going on here? I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I heard some little bitch-ass squealing coming from this way and figured it had to be from widdle Tyler..." Andre laughs. 

Christian rolls his eyes. "Don't you have to be somewhere, Andre, like Nick's room?" 

"Well, I tried, but he was being a little bitch, so I left him alone. I'm gonna go get a drink." Andre says. 

"It's 10 am. There's no bars open this damn early." 

"I don't give a fuck. I don't need a damn bar to drink, I'll go to the liquor store on the corner and buy 'em out. You want anything?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I do actually. I want you to get the fuck out, so we can finish. We're going up to a cabin in Eden Springs later, so we won't be here the next few days." Christian says. 

"Whatever. At least now I'll finally be all alone with Nick and he'll have nowhere to run away from me. You guys have fun up there." Andre smiles before leaving. 

"Well, I think that's enough of a spanking for now. Let's get you ready to go." Christian lays Tyler back on the bed, gently rubbing his stomach before grabbing the diaper and unfolding it. 

"How'd you book a cabin in Eden Springs? Those are ridiculously expensive and have a long wait list." Tyler says as the diaper was being slipped beneath his bottom. 

"Well, let's just say I know a friend or two who were willing to help us out." Christian says as he adjusts the diaper slightly before taping it on snugly. 

"Awww....you look so cute already! I can't wait until we get to the cabin, then be free to do whatever we want, with no nosy Andre." 

Tyler blushes as he places a hand against the front of the diaper. "It's so thick....and soft. I could get used to wearing these." 

"Yeah? Maybe Daddy will even wear them with you sometime, but you have to be really good for that to happen. Now, let's get some clothes on you." Christian smiles, standing Tyler up and taking out a pair of overalls along with a soft, skull-printed onesie. 

"But, that's a baby's outfit! That's not fair, I am NOT wearing that!" Tyler fusses. 

"Aww, don't be silly. You're going to look adorable! Besides, you're not the one in charge, here." 

Sitting behind Tyler, Christian smiles as he tugs the onesie onto him, snapping it closed over his diaper and standing him up, helping him step into the overalls. 

Tyler just pouted as he sat down on the bed and crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a grumpy toddler. 

"Aww, my grumpy little boy! We need to get going soon if we wanna make it there by noon. I've already packed our bags so we're good to go." 

"Alright, but I'm leaving my drum kit here. There's no way I'm hauling that up there. Nick can get mad if he wants." 

"I'm taking my guitars and one of my amps, so I feel sorry for our neighbors. I still wanna be able serenade you." Christian smiles, pulling Tyler into his arms. 

"Aww, you're such a sweet Daddy. I'm so lucky to have you and I can't think of anyone better to spend these next few days with!" Tyler smiles. 

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so glad I can make you feel that way. Just for that, I'll let you have alcohol in your bottle later!" 

"I thought you didn't have any. I figured we'd get some on the way probably." Tyler says. 

"Oh, no, I have some, it's just locked away in my suitcase so Andre can't get it if he comes snooping around in here. Anyways....let's get going, huh?" Christian smiles as he stands up and leads Tyler out the door, grabbing his guitar and bags before heading out to the parking garage. 

Hopping into the passenger's side, Tyler blushed from feeling the bulk between his legs, liking the way it made him feel so small. 

Grabbing his bag from the back, Christian smiles as he the takes out a purple pacifier, gently nudging it into Tyler's mouth. 

"Keep that in your mouth, okay, baby? I'll let you have a Happy Meal to eat on the way, since it's a bit of a drive and I don't want my widdle baby to be hungry." Christian coos, gently rubbing Tyler's tummy. 

Tyler was about to protest at the mention of getting a Happy Meal, but knew better than to argue with Christian and he was pretty hungry.

"Anything you wanna listen to on the way, kiddo?" Christian places his hand on Tyler's knee. 

Tyler thinks for a moment before he yanks the pacifier from his mouth looks up at Christian. 

"Hmm....maybe Metallica? But nothing from St. Anger, though. You know how I feel about it...."

Christian chuckles. "Alright. Any album in particular or do you want Daddy to decide? I'm honestly feeling like "Master of Puppets" myself." 

"Master of Puppets" is fine with me. Honestly anything before St. Anger is acceptable." Tyler says. 

"Okay, sweetie." Christian plugs his aux cord in and opens his music player, deciding to play the album from the beginning, pulling out of the parking garage as "Battery" blares through his speakers. 

He makes a quick stop at the nearest McDonald's, ordering a Happy Meal for Tyler, who didn't seem all that amused by it at all. 

"Would you like your milk in a bottle or a sippy cup? I don't trust you to drink it like it is. I know how you get playing air drums." Christian says, unzipping his bag. 

Tyler pouts, but chooses the sippy cup, but only because he felt like he was still a big boy and that the sippy cup had a cool dinosaur on it.

Handing Tyler his milk-filled sippy, Christian smiled as he ruffled Tyler's hair, placing a hand against his padded crotch after. "Tell Daddy when you need changing, okay, bug?" 

"I wasn't really planning on using my diaper....do I have to?" Tyler blushes. 

"Well, no, but I really want you to at least try it. You can just wet and go poopy in the potty if you don't feel like it." Christian smiles. 

"Alright....I'll try. I wanna make you happy, Daddy. I wanna be a good boy for you!" 

"Good boy. Now, let's get up to our cabin. I'm so excited to see it! It's gonna be huge and beautiful!" Christian says, pulling onto the interstate and rolling his window down. 

"Do you mind if Daddy smokes a bit on the way, sweetheart?" He asks, taking out his lighter and one of his blunts. 

"No. I don't care. Just be careful." Tyler says as eats a few of his fries, taking a drink of his milk after. 

"I will be, sweetie. I've been doing this for a long time, so I'm used to it." Christian smiles as he lights up the blunt and takes a few puffs. 

Tyler leans back in his seat and relaxes once he finishes up his food, putting his pacifier back in and sucking on it lazily, soon finding it difficult to stay awake. 

"Just take a little nap, baby boy and we'll be there before you know it." Christian says, turning the music down and finishing up his blunt. 

After nearly three hours of driving later, Christian pulls into the visitor center for the cabins, gently nudging Tyler awake. "Wake up, Ty. We're here, and Daddy needs to check your diaper." 

"Hmmm?" Tyler mumbles sleepily as he opens his eyes, rubbing them before stretching and feeling his diaper squishing beneath his bottom.

He whimpers and covers his face as he feels Christian's hand slipping into his overalls, giving the soggy diaper a squeeze. 

"Someone's a wet baby! Let's get you changed before we go check in and get our cabin keys." Christian says as he gets out with Tyler, instructing him to lay down across the backseat. 

"People will see, no! I can wait, I'm not that wet!" Tyler fusses as Christian tugs off his overalls and unsnaps his onesie, grabbing a diaper, wipes and powder from one of the bags. 

"Hush, sweetheart. You're going to leak if I don't get you changed and I'm pretty sure you don't want that." Christian says as untaped and removed his baby's soggy diaper, wiping him clean after. 

Tyler whimpers and squirms as he feels the cool wipes against his skin, biting his bottom lip as Christian presses two fingers against his hole to tease him. 

"Daddy, please.....I need it inside me again....I've been a good boy!" Tyler whimpers, begging. 

"I know you have, baby boy. Maybe when we get to our cabin, we can have some big boy fun." Christian says as he leans forward, kissing his baby boy sweetly, gently rubbing his smooth bottom, getting him into a new diaper after. 

Snapping up his boy's onesie, Christian then pulled him to his feet, helping him into his overalls after. 

"Let's go check in and get our keys, sweetheart." Christian says, intertwining his fingers with Tyler's as they then headed inside the large building. 

Walking over to the information desk, Christian smiled as he greeted the woman sitting behind it. 

"Hello, I'm Christian Taylor. I rented out cabin 16 this morning from East Villa." 

The woman smiles as she looks through the computer and nodding as she opens a drawer in front of her, taking out the cabin's keys and handing them to Christian. 

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy your stay, sir. Just call our number if you have any questions." She smiles. 

Christian smiles and nods. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time here." 

Meanwhile, Andre had finished his liquor store run, which had unsurprisingly ended up with him getting a quick blow from a local gloryhole in the bathroom of a certain gentleman's club that was just down the street. 

But for some reason, this one just didn't seem to do it for him because he couldn't stop thinking about Nick the whole time and about how how wanted so bad to fuck him. 

Staggering back into the room with a stupid, lustful grin on on his face, Andre immediately approached Nick, who was busy working on some stuff on his computer. 

Nick looked up at hearing the sudden noise, sighing once he saw it was Andre, who had a half empty bottle of Peach Schnapps under his arm. 

"Well, now I know where you've been at all day. Where's Christian and Tyler?" Nick asks, closing his laptop. 

Andre giggles drunkenly. "Oh, they went up to Eden Springs for a few days, they're rentin' a cabin up there, so you're stuck with me!" 

Nick rolls his eyes at that, blushing whenever Andre plopped down beside him and started to trail his fingers up his thigh, stopping once he got to his crotch.

"What're you doing, man? I told you, I'm not gay, damn it!" Nick yelled, clearly lying as his cheeks were still a bright, rosy red. 

"Hey.... that's okay. I'm not either. I'm bisexual and to be honest....whenever I have sex, all I can think about is you, how I could give you a good time unlike anyone ever has before...." 

"Forget it....I gotta finish my work." Nick frowns as he pushes Andre away. 

"I really beg you to reconsider.....please. I'll let you be on top even! You can tie me up, do whatever you want...." Andre begs, gripping Nick's stiffening cock through his jeans.

Nick whines and bites his bottom lip. "Oh, fuck.....alright. I guess it's not a secret anymore. I AM gay, I just kept trying to hide it so I wasn't ridiculed." 

"Oh, honey. There's nothing wrong with being gay. I understand wanting to hide it at first, but you should just accept yourself for who you are! It's what makes you special!" Andre smiles, pulling Nick in for a hug. 

Nick smiles softly as he hugs Andre back, hands moving to grab at his plump, supple ass, moaning softly. 

"If you want me so badly, then who am I to deny it? It was getting kinda boring playing with toys and dildos, anyway." Nick says as removes his clothes and basically rips Andre's from him. 

Andre's eyes widened at seeing how big Nick was and at seeing that his cock was pierced as well as his nipples. 

"Holy shit! You have more piercings I didn't know about? When did you get those?" He asks, gently rubbing at Nick's nipples. 

"Oh, I've had these for about a year. And in case you're wondering, no, my cock piercing doesn't hurt and I can still fuck you with it in." Nick chuckles, sucking and kissing at Andre's neck. 

"Oh, fuck....just put it in me now! I can't wait much longer!" Andre whimpers as he grinds against Nick. 

"You don't have to...." Nick moans as he flips Andre onto his stomach, grabbing a condom from his discarded jeans pocket, and carefully pulling it onto his hardened cock, smacking Andre's ass before slipping the full length of his member inside hips bucking against him. 

Andre gasps and he moans happily as he feels Nick's thick member entering him, quickly ramming into his prostate, his hips banging into his ass. 

"Oh God! Keep going! I'm gonna cum!" Andre cries, panting heavily as he grabs onto the covers tightly, sweat dripping down his face. 

"Oh, fuck! Damn, that feels so fucking good! It's way better than any of my toys!" Nick cries. 

Standing up and grabbing his own cock, Andre moans with pleasure as he begins to jerk it in rhythm, soon spurting his load all over his hand, panting as Nick finally pulls out, sitting down on the bed. 

"Holy shit! That was amazing! I've never had sex that good before! You're amazing!" Andre smiles as he wraps his arms around Nick, kissing him softly while moving to gently stroke his cock. 

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you in the past, baby. I was just struggling and took it out on you, which was really wrong. I hope that just made up for it." Nick says. 

Andre smiles and nods, understanding. "Yeah, I know I've been a real pain the ass to you guys. I'll try to be better from now on." 

Nick shakes his head. "No. I don't want you to change a damn thing. You're a very unique person, Andre and I like you the way you are." 

"Awww, thank you, honey. What do you say we get dressed and go out to celebrate, my treat?" Andre smiles. 

Nick smiles as he kisses Andre sweetly. "Why should we go out? I've got all I need right here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian remembers his highschool days after meeting two friends from the past and Vincent has Daddy issues.

Waking up the next morning to the pounding sound of Pantera's "Walk", Tyler rubs his eyes, yawning and smiling at seeing that Christian was lying beside him, reading a book. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up. I've been listening to the neighbors playing Pantera for the last hour." Christian smiles. 

He pulls Tyler close and presses a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips, free hand moving to check his little boy's diaper. 

Tyler blushes at the diaper check, wishing it had just been a dream that he'd been put into them, though the wet padding against his skin said otherwise. 

Christian smiles at feeling the wet diaper against his hand. "Aww...you're soaking wet! We need to get you changed and ready for the day." 

Tyler frowned, blushing. "Do I really have to keep wearing them? I mean, we're gonna be around people here. I just don't wanna be made fun of." 

Christian frowned at that, grabbing Tyler's face gently, making sure his boy never broke eye contact before he spoke. 

"Look at me.....no one's gonna make fun of you while I'm around. I promise. You're safe with me and if people don't like it, well, they can kiss my ass. You're my baby, and I'm going to take care of you!" 

Tyler nods. "Yeah, you're right. I need to stop worrying so much. Otherwise I'm not gonna have any fun here." 

"That's right. Now, after we're all dressed, what do you say we go meet our neighbors? I'd like to compliment them on their choice of music." Christian says as he stands up, opening a bag and taking out a diaper, wipes and powder. 

Tyler nods once more, moving to lay down in front of Christian. "Okay. But I'm not talking to them." 

"That's fine. I'm not gonna make you. But....I do want you to at least try and say hello if you feel like it." Christian smiles as he wipes his baby's little cock clean, soon getting him taped into a fresh diaper, along with some jeans and one of his favorite band t-shirts.

Sitting up on the bed, Tyler rubs at his face before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, though he couldn't help but to get distracted by watching Christian getting dressed. 

Christian chuckles at this and shakes his head. "Come on, sweetheart. I know I'm hot, but you need to contain yourself. Please!" He laughs jokingly. 

Tyler rolls his eyes at that before he wipes off his face and joins Christian in the living room, wrapping his arms around him and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. 

"You're so sweet. I love you so damn much!" Christian grins as he lifts Tyler into his arms and swings him around, peppering his face in tiny kisses. 

Tyler laughs and hugs Christian tightly, looking into his blue-green eyes. They were so beautiful, creating a color he'd never even seen before. 

"Okay, let's go meet our new neighbors, shall we?" Christian smiles, placing Tyler onto his feet and leading him out of the cabin to the one that was just across from them. 

Tyler pouted softly and clung to Christian's arm the entire time, afraid of how these neighbors might treat them, of what they might say. 

"Don't be scared, baby. It'll be alright, I promise. I'm pretty sure they're just some metalheads." Christian says as he knocks on the door. 

It was a few minutes before a man with green eyes and long, curly black hair answered the door, looking over the two with a frown. 

Christian's eyes widened as he quickly recognized who he was standing face to face with. 

"Vincent Carter? Holy fuck. I never thought I'd see you again after we graduated high school together." Christian smiled. 

Vincent gave him a confused look before the memory came back to him and he gasped. 

"Yeah....yeah I remember you! You're Christian Taylor. We always got caught ditching our classes together! Damn, we had some great times back then!" 

"We sure did! Um, this is my boyfriend, Tyler. He wanted to come and say hello. We heard you guys playin' some Pantera. He loves them!" Christian grinned, patting Tyler's shoulder. 

Tyler glares at him and shakes his head, frowning. 

"No, YOU we're the one who mentioned Pantera this morning and you said you wanted to compliment them." 

Vincent chuckles. "Alright. It doesn't fucking matter. It's nice to find more metalheads to hang with. You can come in if you want." 

"Sure! Thanks, man. Hey, are you still friends with that little shit, Eli? I know he was looking for a band holding auditions last time I spoke to him." Christian says as he and Tyler walk inside. 

"Actually, he's with us, now. Yeah, he needed a place to live too, so I let him hang with me and we hit it off. He's our bassist." 

Eli looks up at hearing his name, chucking his empty beer bottle onto the carpet and smiling when he notices they have company. 

"Hey....I'm Eli. How're you doing?" Eli smiles, extending his hand to Tyler, who shakes it, giving him a shy smile. 

"I remember you....you were that weird kid in school that was always doing stupid shit like pranking the teachers with whoopie cushions and stuff. Man, how've you been, you little shit?" Christian laughs as he hugs him tightly. 

Eli looks at Vincent worriedly. "Hey, Vince? Why's this strange ginger man hugging me?" 

"This is Christian Taylor. We went to high school together. You were there, but you were just in a much younger grade, so you may not remember." Vincent says. 

"Oh, yeah. It's all coming back to me now." Eli says. 

Walking down the stairs and rubbing his head, Lars grumbles, frowning at the noise that had woken him. 

"That's our drummer, Lars. He's always grumpy, so it's nothing you guys did. We found him through YouTube, of all places." 

"Yeah, though we might as well have found him through PornHub. I mean, look at this fucker!" Eli grins, gripping both of Lars' cocks and squeezing them playfully. 

Tyler blushes at that, eyes widening in disbelief. "What the hell? You have two dicks? What the fuck is this?" 

"Lars is very special. He just happened to be born diphallic, so, yes he has two cocks. Let me just tell you, it's definitely double the fun with him!" Vincent chuckles. 

"Stop! I don't wish to talk about this anymore! I'm going to have my morning drink, then I'm going for a walk." 

Lars opens a nearby bottle of vodka and doesn't even bother with a cup as he drinks it down straight. 

Vincent rolls his eyes. "Whatever, grumpy. I'm starving. Would you guys like to go to that restaurant downtown and get breakfast?" 

Christian smiles. "Sure! That sounds wonderful. How about you guys ride with us? I've got plenty of room in my Charger." 

"Alright. We can head out now if you want. I kinda wanna get there before they stop serving breakfast." Vincent says. 

"Okay. Just follow us, then. My apologizes in advance if it smells like weed. I smoke." 

Vincent laughs. "Yeah, I figured you did. You used to get caught with it at school all the fucking time. I bet you're happy you don't have to worry about that anymore, huh?" 

Christian shrugs. "Yeah, it's pretty fucking sweet, but it's not like I really care, anyway. I'm not hurting anyone." 

He makes sure everyone is buckled in before heading into town, placing a hand on Tyler's knee as he drives. 

Tyler looked up at him, blushing and trying to relax, though he admittedly felt a bit uncomfortable around Christian's friends. 

Christian frowned as he noticed the look on Tyler's face. "Hey, Ty, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hungry, that's all. I hope they have some good food, there." 

Vincent leaned over the seat, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "They have the best breakfast in the world, kid. You're gonna love it!" 

Eli looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Vince? Just how sober are you right now? You're being uncomfortably nice." 

"Well....it's only been about an hour since my last drink, but I'm just happy to spend time with my old juvie buddy!" He laughs as he hugs Christian's neck. 

"Alright, alright. That's enough, man. Look. We're here, everybody get the fuck out of my car before I cut a bitch." 

Tyler laughs at that as he unbuckled himself, climbing out of the car and cringing as he hears his diaper crinkle under his jeans. 

He hopes no one else heard it or else his day was going to be ruined for sure. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get some food in your belly. I'll let you feed yourself this time, but I'm going to feed you a bottle, after." Christian says, heading inside after the others and sitting in a booth. 

Tyler pouted at that, staying as close to Christian as he possibly could until he was practically curled into the man's lap. 

"It's alright, baby. What would you like to eat?" Christian asks, showing Tyler the menu after ordering for himself. 

"I guess I just want some pancakes and eggs, sunnyside up." Tyler mutters out, blushing as the waitress nods. 

Vincent frowns as he looks over at Tyler. "Hey, kid. What's the matter with you? You really shy or something?" 

Christian nods. "Yeah, he's a bit shy. He's not really used to being out in public like this. I know, he's in a band and is in front of hundreds of fans, but this is different."

Eli can't help but to laugh once he catches a glimpse of Tyler's diaper peeking over the top of his jeans. 

"Holy shit! Is he wearing a diaper? Is that why you're so nervous? You wear diapers?!" 

Christian sighs. "Yes, he does. Please don't make a big fucking scene in here and embarrass him more than he already is." 

"I'm not trying to. I've just never seen a metalhead like him wearing such cute little diapers before!" 

Vincent frowns, grabbing onto Eli's shirt collar. "Shut the fuck up, asswipe. You know, I could make Lars be your Daddy and literally rip you a new one." 

"There's the Vincent we all know and love! I knew he was in there somewhere!" Eli grins stupidly. 

Vincent rolls his eyes and thanks the waitress as she brings them their food, grabbing the nearby bottle of hot sauce and opening it. 

"I want it after you're done." Eli says as he cuts up his his omelette, drowning his fried potatoes in ketchup and salt. 

"No! No way! It's bad enough you're eating a damn omelette, but you don't need hot sauce to go with it. You know what it does to you." 

"So I get a little gassy. So what? It's not like I'm gonna fart directly on you or something like that." He smiles.

"Don't fucking lie. I'm shutting you in with Lars later and he can deal with your nasty ass." Vincent says as he begins to eat his steak. 

Christian chuckles. "Well, it's reassuring to know that you haven't changed since high school, Eli." 

Eli just nods. "Yep! I'm still the same old me, except I'm older and gayer!" 

"Yeah, you're so fucking gay that you enjoy pole dancing to Britney Spears like a little slut." Vincent laughs. 

"Hey, that's supposed to be private! How do you know about that?" 

"I have my sources, don't you worry. You're actually a pretty good dancer. Maybe you can give me a lap dance sometime." 

Eli blushes and he covers his face. "Yeah, maybe. I think I'd really like that." 

"You guys remind me of our bassist, Andre. He's always down to do dirty shit like that." Tyler laughs. 

"Oh, don't even get me started on that fucker. Andre is truly something special....in a weird, nasty way. But we love him for it." Christian says as he cuts up his and Tyler's pancakes. 

Tyler has to hold back more laughter as he looks up at Christian, covering his mouth with his hand. 

"What's so funny? I was just telling the truth, Ty!" 

"No! It's just that....well...you're a Pansexual...eating pancakes. Get it? "Pan" cakes?" He bursts into laughter, slamming his hand against the table. 

Christian gives Tyler a serious look before he too, bursts into laughter as he quickly catches on to the little pun his boyfriend made. 

"Alright. We've got a comedian in the building! I'm definitely gonna have to give you a tickle attack for that later!" Christian grins. 

"No! Anything but tickling! That's a punishment worse than death itself! Please, spare me, good sir!" 

Eli giggles at the scene. "You guys are really cute together. I just wish someone loved me!" 

Vincent grumbles and punches his arm. "You stupid fool! I do love you! And so does Lars, though I think he loves you in another way." 

Eli blushes as he refuses to look at Vincent. "Did you just say you loved me?" 

Vincent nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I just didn't know how to tell you because I was afraid you didn't like me back." 

"No, I understand. I really like you too. I've had feelings for you ever since we moved in together. I honestly didn't see you as just another roommate." 

Eli looks at Vincent for a minute before grabbing his face and pulling him close as their lips met, tounges swirling together. 

Christian smiles at the sight as he holds Tyler close, gently tugging him into his arms and kissing his cheek as he grabbed an empty baby bottle from his bag. 

Tyler's laughter slowly died down and he looked up at Christian in worry. "Aw, please don't feed me that here.....can't it wait until we're back at the cabin?" 

"No, little one. Daddy makes the rules, and right now, Daddy says it's time for your bottle." Christian says as he pours Tyler's carton of milk into his bottle, screwing on the lid after. 

Tyler whimpers and turns his head away from the bottle as it was presented to him. "No! I don't want it!" 

"Come on, baby boy. You need your milk so you can grow up big and strong like Daddy." Christian coos, gently rubbing the nipple against Tyler's lips, while gently holding his head so he couldn't move it away again. 

Tyler whines and struggles, though it's no use and he soon finds himself suckling down the contents of the bottle in the corner of a crowded restaurant. 

"There we go. What a good boy you are!" Christian smiles, slipping his hand down the front of Tyler's jeans to rub his diapered crotch. 

Eli and Vincent both watch this interaction curiously, with Vincent immediately getting turned on by the way Christian was displaying such a gentle dominance over Tyler. 

"I'm really curious about all this. Maybe you can show me more about it later. It's....kinda cute." Vincent says. 

"Really, Vince? You're mister big, bad metalhead and you wanna wear fucking diapers and drink baby bottles?" Eli laughs. 

"No. I'm not really interested in wearing them. I just wanna learn more about it." Vincent lied.

"I can bring some stuff over to your cabin later, or you can come hang out in ours. I don't mind showing you this stuff." Christian says, much to the annoyance of Tyler. 

Christian chuckles at seeing the annoyed look on Tyler's face. "Aww, is someone jealous that he won't get all Daddy's attention? Poor baby." 

"I'm not jealous!" Tyler whines, spitting out the nearly-empty bottle and pouting as he looked up at Christian. 

"Sure you're not. Well, we'll see what happens later, huh? Maybe you'll get a new little playmate soon!" 

Vincent blushed even deeper at this, trying to shake the idea of wearing diapers with Eli and Tyler out of his head. 

Once everyone had finished with their food and paid, they all piled back into Christian's Charger, the rest of the ride back being particularly quiet until Christian finally spoke up. 

"That place had really good food. We'll have to go back for lunch or dinner sometime." 

"Yeah, we will. I wonder if Lars is back from his walk, yet? He probably doesn't even know we've been gone." Vincent says. 

Eli nods, smiling as he leans into Vincent. "Yeah. He probably doesn't know. Or care. I know how he likes being alone." 

"So....tell me more about Lars' two dicks. How does that work, exactly? Does he like, fuck you both at the same time or can you take both of them?" Christian asks. 

"Well.....this little whore can take both of them." Vincent points to Eli with his thumb. 

"Don't ask me how, but I usually just take one. They're pretty big and he has to milk them twice a day or he ends up doubling over in pain." 

Tyler gives them a confused look. "Why? How could having two cocks cause him pain?" 

"He has just one prostate for both of them, so it fills up with cum and it makes him hurt really bad, hence him milking it twice. Sometimes he does it more. We just help him out with it." Vincent explains.

"Ohh....that makes sense. Yeah, I can totally understand that. Maybe we can help him out with his little problem sometime. I haven't had cock in me in months." Christian grins, turning and pulling back into the driveway of the cabins. 

"I'm sure we could arrange something with Lars. Usually around this time of day is when he starts hurting for some reason." Eli says as they climb out of the car. 

"That sounds awesome! I really wanna see them, to be honest." Christian says as he he moves to check Tyler's diaper, tugging his jeans down slightly. 

Tyler covers his face and blushes as his diaper is checked. "Stop! I'm dry, damn it!" 

"Tyler....don't tell Daddy what to do unless you want me to spank your ass in front of our friends." Christian warns, tugging up Tyler's jeans after finding him to be dry. 

"You're dry. I'll check you again later. Right now, let's go check out those cocks." Christian says as he heads into the cabin with the others. 

Lars looks up from his spot on the couch, wincing as he holds his side, biting his bottom lip. 

"Hey, Lars. Prostate acting up again?" Vincent asks, looking at him sympathetically. 

Lars nods. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course it is! It does this every damn day! I could really use some help." 

"Well, look no further. Our buddy Christian's gonna help you out with that. He's never seen anyone with two cocks before." Eli smiles. 

"Alright. But I must warn you. It might be more than you can handle." Lars pants as he unzips his jeans, tugging them and his underwear down. 

Christian's eyes widen at the sight in front of him, two thick, rock hard cocks both pierced and throbbing. 

"Oh my God! They're so beautiful! I've never seen anything like yours, and I've seen a lot of cocks!" Christian chuckles.

He then kneels down, taking one of them in his hand and lubricating it with his spit, gently working it in a rhythmic motion, gradually increasing his speed before using his free hand to pump the other cock. 

Lars tilts his head back as he relaxes, moaning in ecstasy, hands now grabbing at Christian's head, gently playing with his long hair. 

Christian smiles as he increases his speed even more, continuing until Lars had managed to blow both his loads all over himself and Christian, covering his face with cum, which was quickly wiped away. 

"Damn, I looked like I just finished shooting a bukakke scene or something! Holy shit, that was crazy! How about you put one inside me now?" Christian grins, gently rubbing at Lars' chest. 

"I don't see why not. I can put another one in your little boy toy's mouth, too." Lars says as he stands up, tugging off Christian's pants and underwear. 

"No way! I'm not doing that. I only want one person's cock in me and that's his!" Tyler says, grabbing onto Christian's arm. 

"Damn, Ty. You don't even wanna give it a little taste? I'm sure you'd really like it!" Christian smiles, bending over the side of the couch and moaning softly as the first cock enters him. 

"Oh fuck! Oh my God, that feels so damn good! Why don't you try and put the other one in, too? I can take it!" 

"Alright. Just try not to clench up on me or it will hurt." Lars says, grabbing hold of the other cock and slowly easing it inside, thrusting his hips as he does so. 

Christian gasps and whimpers as both cocks ram themselves into his prostate, pounding into him in a smooth, constant rhythm. 

"Holy fuck! This is so fucking amazing! Let this be the first time this has happened to me! Hopefully it won't be the last!" He chuckles, bucking his hips and panting as he moves to pump his own cock simultaneously. 

"Your hole is gonna be big enough for fisting after this!" Eli grins. 

"Oh no, I'm not into that. What if someone like, reaches up in me and rips out my guts or something? Hell no." 

Tyler rolls his eyes. "That's not possible, silly. Now, if we were in a horror movie, then maybe it'd be a possibility." 

Christian laughs. "I know. I was just being funny. I'm not always such a serious guy." 

"I am. I have no time for humor or jokes. This one is the bane of my existence." Lars points to Eli as he carefully pulls out of Christian, his hole oozing a river of cum. 

"That was so fucking amazing! I must admit, my ass hurts a little bit, but it was totally worth it. Anytime you need help over the next few days, just call me and Ty." Christian smiles, tugging up his underwear and jeans. 

"Nope. I'm not accepting calls at this time." Tyler shakes his head, which earns him a warning spank from Christian. 

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth! You don't have to spank me." He pouts, crossing his arms. 

"You're being extra bratty today. You must really want me to punish you or something, huh?" 

Tyler shakes his head. "No. I just wanna be alone with you for a while." 

Christian smiles softly, nodding understandably. "I know. We need to put you down for a nap, anyway, crankybutt." 

"I'm not cranky." Tyler whines, yelping slightly as he was lifted into Christian's arms, being settled on his hip after. 

"Yes you are. Let's go back to our cabin and take a little nap, huh? Would you like that?" 

Tyler nods. "Yes, just as long as I get to spend time with you. Alone. With no one else there." 

"We will be. But later, I'm gonna invite them over. They wanna know about ageplay, so we're going to teach them." Christian smiles as walks back to their cabin. 

"Whatever. I'm just happy we're finally gonna be alone. No offense, but I didn't really plan on spending the next few days with your friends." Tyler frowns. 

"I know. I didn't plan on it either. Don't worry. We're still gonna have plenty of time together, I promise." Christian says as he enters their cabin. 

Tyler smiles at that, sitting on the bed as he was placed down and waiting patiently for Christian. 

"Let's check your diaper again before we have our nap. I know you can't still be dry." Christian says, tugging off Tyler's jeans to reveal his wet diaper. 

"No....I don't need a change, honest. Let's just take a nap, okay?" Tyler chuckles nervously.

Christian rolls his eyes lovingly as he sits down on the bed, gently feeling of his baby's diaper. 

"Well....you're not THAT wet, so we'll hold off on a change until after naptime, but we are gonna dress you in something more comfy." Christian smiles, grabbing his nearby suitcase and taking out a soft, fleece onesie. 

Tyler just pouts at that, not wanting to admit that he found it to be really cute, especially with all the little animals all over it. 

"Let's get you dressed, then we'll have a nice little nap together." Christian smiles as he tugs off Tyler's shirt, replacing it with the onesie and pulling him into his arms after. 

Tyler yawns as he snuggles into Christian's chest, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before lying back on the bed, whimpering softly as a pacifier was then pushed into his mouth. 

Christian smiles as he leans against the headboard, gently petting Tyler's hair as he curls into his lap, relaxing as he slowly falls asleep. 

Christian hums softly as he gently pats his baby's bottom, tugging a blanket over him before grabbing his phone and texting Andre to see how things were going with Nick. 

Andre happily texts back with the good news of the night before, and that he misses them, but there's no reason to hurry back since he likes his alone time with Nick.

Christian chuckles, understanding that situation entirely, though he knows Tyler's just jealous of the others and is only used to being with him, Andre and Nick. 

Tyler whines as he snuggles into Christian's chest even deeper, fingers curling around the bottom of his shirt. 

"It's alright, baby. Daddy's right here. He's not leaving you, promise." Christian whispers, rubbing Tyler's back and yawning before falling asleep himself, arms wrapped around Tyler tightly. 

A few hours later, Tyler jolts awake to the sound of knocking on the door, sighing heavily as he figures it's probably Vincent and Eli. 

Christian groans as he untangles himself from Tyler and goes to answer the door, letting Vincent and Eli in after. 

"Hey, guys. Sorry this place is a mess. We both just woke up from our nap and we haven't really been here to clean up." 

Vincent shrugs. "Nah, it's totally fine. It makes ours look like a total pigsty, minus the pigs." 

Christian laughs at that as he grabs a few diapers and wipes from his suitcase and lays them out on the bed. 

"So, Vincent, you wanted to try diapers, right? If you don't like these, I have some that aren't so babyish." 

Vincent blushes and nods. "That's okay. I kinda like the dinosaur one. Dinosaurs are fucking awesome, anyway!" 

"Okay. I'll put yours on first, then I'll change my little sogbutt!" Christian smiles as he watches Vincent remove his boots, jeans and underwear. 

Moving to the nearby couch, Christian sits in front of Vincent, gently rubbing his stomach before getting him taped snugly into a diaper, letting him wear a pair of his shortalls after. 

"Awww. You look so adorable! Just like a little toddler! How does that feel, do you like it?" 

Vincent nods. "Yeah, I really do. Doing this brings back memories. You know how my Dad used to be, so this is...therapeutic." 

Eli frowns. He never knew Vincent had problems with his father. Everything he'd ever heard about the man was good. 

"Yeah, I remember your bastard Dad. How could I forget how he treated you and your mom?" Christian asks, moving to change Tyler into a dry diaper. 

Vincent then moves to sit on the floor, where he was then joined by Eli, who wrapped his arms around him lovingly. 

"I've got some baby toys that you guys can play with in that bag over there...." 

Christian points to a brightly colored backpack in the corner, placing Tyler onto the floor after finishing his diaper change. 

"Okay. Thank you again so much for doing this. You don't have to." Vincent says as he crawls over to the backpack, taking out a Lego set. 

"It's no problem. You two play together nicely, now." 

Tyler nods, moving to help Vincent build a dragon out of Legos, though he was a bit fussy about sharing his new toys with a strange baby. 

"You know, I think this is really gonna be something wonderful. I may have to start babysitting that little guy more often." Christian smiles. 

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Obviously, this kind of thing is therapeutic for Vincent." Eli says. 

"It is. His father really used to abuse him and his mom when we were friends back in high school. I know he's glad that fucker's dead now." 

"Well, I'm glad too. No one deserves that, no matter what they did." 

"No, they don't. This will be a great thing for him to indulge in." 

Vincent laughs as he finishes building the dragon with Tyler and takes a stuffed bear out of the bag, hugging it close. 

"Aww, he sure is enjoying himself. I guess that makes me Daddy now, huh?" Eli smiles. 

"Yeah. You'll be the youngest Daddy I know. But you can learn from me." Christian says, patting Eli's shoulder.

"Hmm, "Daddy", I like the sound of that!"


End file.
